I'm just a kid
by Nyago
Summary: Axl Past has always been a mystery, Until now... He is between Becoming a Maverick Hunter or Becoming Maverick himself. Also must fight his greatest enemy in order to prove himself, And gain love from someone who won't notice him. -Incomplete/Discounted-
1. Default Chapter

Well I finally decide to write this Fanfic. Is not very long but it will example the love that Axl has for Shina, Also contains spoiler about X 7! This is one of those Fanfic that want to make you go "Awwww" Remember, I am still a non-yaoi writer ^_~ I hope you all enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: Mega Man X 7 isn't mine, is Capcom but Shina is very much my fan character.  
  
"Mutual Meeting"  
  
By: Nyago  
  
The dark clouds of the May morning came closer together, signaling a gloomy and down right terrible day. Axl didn't see to care though; he had one thing in my life that shone no matter how many clouds were in the sky and no matter how much nature apposed it. He continues on his usual training, kicking, punching, kicking and punching again into a invisible person. Maverick those days were harder and harder each time they came but even with their fond new power there were still no match for Zero & X some times even Axl. It was true, no one like him. Actually it was more of a matter to see if they trusted him or not. Ever since he met X none of the hunters ever liked him, all because if X didn't approve there was something wrong with the picture.  
  
Zero in the other hand was someone hard to gain trust, but as soon as Axl prove himself to him the two of them became close friends but it was still no match to the kind of friendship X & Zero had. Axl wasn't trying to take away anything from any one; he just simply wanted a place to stay or a place he could call home. Memories return to Axl from time to time, back when he was member of red alert. The good times he spent there with the others...until Sigma show up. Red knew something was up but before he was able to gain control, he finally turn maverick. Oh how much Axl miss the days he and Red fought, those were some fearful battles the two put together.   
  
Lighting came crushing down, leaving a trail of bright light in the dark sky. Rain came pouring down like huge piece of rock smash against the earth soiled. Axl still kept at it, his training wasn't going to be stop by some foolish rain. Memories took over his mind again, many in which were fill with people teasing him, Reploids and human alike. Even X had mocked him about his lack of ability to fight. How could he feel about losing some one he care the most? Zero was always there for him and never left his side. They were like him and red, partners until the very end....  
  
Kicking out of anger, his leg smash against a near by tree, knocking it to the floor. Thoughts of Red foolish actions had pissed him off, how can he think of himself instead of those that care for him? Axl stood there in a trance...Water pouring all over his body, his long orange-reddish hair was no longer spiky instead it was down similar to Zero blonde hair. His helmet on the left side crushed, even his crystal on his forehead was no longer bright with shine. Axl close his eyes and face down to the floor, there was no use thinking about it. The Past was the past, and nothing can be change. Opening his eyes again he began to walk toward HQ leaving a trail of mud foot steps behind.   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
In HQ everyone was busy running errands, even X and Zero had their hands full of things to do. Taking a walking freeze to class, Shina stared at the out side of the building windows.   
  
"Any one that's out there is crazy!" Liana said.  
  
"Huh?" Shina was a bit clueless; she was more concern about looking at the rain fall to the ground than her friend.   
  
"You been out of it for a few days, are you ok?" Liana touch Shina forehead.  
  
"Of course I am fine! What makes you think I am not?" Shina reported, both girls now began to walk down the stair and into the garden hallway.   
  
"You worry me...."   
  
"You worry too much-" before Shina had a chance to finish her sentence; Axl came walking, limp, dirty and very tired. "Oh my god!" Shina said pointing at Axl.  
  
"Heh..." Axl said, not looking to see who she was, his eyes were about to give up on him. He took his first step up the stairs but came crushing down to the floor. His legs couldn't take it, nor either could he.  
  
"Call X!!!" Shina yell at Liana, rushing into Axl putting her hands on his forehead.  
  
"I knew the kid was crazy but I didn't think he was THAT crazy!"   
  
"Just get X!"   
  
"Right!" Liana ran towards the stairs and to X office which was near by.  
  
"Hand on in there Axl-kun!"   
  
It was too late, Axl had already lost curiousness. Even after X came running and yelling, Axl memory began to fog...Who was Axl? He asks himself...an image of something...or so he dreams...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
~HQ Medical Wing~  
  
"Well he is still very much alive, but this cut's & bruises are deep. I am surprise his CPU didn't die coming to HQ...." Lifesaver said.  
  
"But why was he out there?" X asks, looking at Shina who was still with them.  
  
"I don't know, I was walking to class and he just came out of nowhere, smile so...fake and began to walk up stairs but before he even had a chance to make the first step he passes out!" Shina had explained.  
  
"Well...Axl is alive, that's all that counts. He needs to rest for at least a week in order to regain his energy again." Lifesaver check his computer screen, data profile on Axl physical condition had pop out in the screen.   
  
"Well go to your room Shina, I am sure lifesaver can take care of him..."  
  
"Ok..." With that Shina began to walk, the doors automating open but before she step out she took one last look at Axl, X and Lifesaver, heading back to her room.  
  
"She has a soft spot for people who are injured..."   
  
"Yeah, she would make a great nurse..." He smile   
  
"Still...Axl body is rather more complex than I ever image..." Lifesaver looks again checking all of Axl's data.  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Well you know Axl has the ability to copy people very well...And his body seems to have some parts that don't make any sense." He pointed at a certain round circle in Axl Chest. "See that...that doesn't work anything on his body, is partially useless... but then why would he has it?" Lifesaver questioned.  
  
"Axl system..." X mumble.  
  
"Well, he still needs 48 hours to at least open his eyes.. Let's just get back to work and let him rest." Lifesaver took a stand and walk over to the next room leaving X to face Axl curiousness body.  
  
"You are lucky kid..." X said walking away through the same door Shina had gone by.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Beep, Beep, Beep.....Axl body lie there, still and very calm. But inside his mind was a raging battle against himself...He didn't fear his enemies no, he fears the one person he was...or truly was...   
  
'Fear is in your heart...' it spoke to him in a very snake like voice.  
  
'I can sense it....' It said again.  
  
"Go away!" Axl yell, His dream was a bottom-less dream fill with darkest... he cross his arms around his legs hugging the tightly. "Go away..."   
  
'Why...?'  
  
"Go bug some one else!" Axl yell, but the shadow just laughed. Amused by Axl fear against it, before Axl had a chance to recover, his own image of what he saw was falling down, deep within a very deep dark grasp. Within a sharp pain that hit his back his reality self had finally awaken.   
  
Axl gasp for air, his vision was blurry & sweat came over his neck. His helmet was no longer an item among his body instead his long spike orange-reddish wild hair was free to do as it pleased. Axl sat up and try for a minute to recover his vision. Soon it had begun to clear up his eyes began to scan the room.  
  
"How did I end up in here?" Axl ask. Soon piece of his memory began to return to him. His training in the rain, him getting angry at his father, or so he calls him that &...."Shina..." Axl blush, he had remember seen her beautiful smile.   
  
"You shouldn't be up! Actually I am shock you even had the strength to open your eyes!" Lifesaver said walking through the door.  
  
"How did I?" Axl ask, he knew Shina wasn't that strong to carry him alone, even if she was a Reploid.  
  
"X brought you here...Shina had requested it to her friend when you pass out and so he brought you here…" Lifesaver answered.  
  
"How come everything is so foggy..."   
  
"Hmmm....probably your system wasn't recording everything..."   
  
"I see..." Axl said low tone, staring at his feet.   
  
"Well get some rest! You are going to need everything you can!"  
  
"Ok..." Axl lay down again, trying his best to fall asleep. Hoping this time he won't fall into a world of nightmares again.  
  
------------------------  
  
~ 1 Week later~  
  
Ring! Ring!   
  
Students started to depart again to their next class; some waiting for others, while other talked to their class with their classmates. Like the human world, Reploids were separated by units, depending on how much they work their way up or their rank of skills. Kinds of like human society expect you weren't judged for been poor or rich.  
  
"Shina!" Liana yells for the second time, walking towards her locker.  
  
"Huh?" She questioned, opening her locker and taking her books out of her bag.  
  
"You were out of it again!"  
  
"Sorry....I am just worry, is been a week and I haven't heard a word about him." Shina said, putting her bag on the floor.  
  
"Axl you mean? Heh, you already heard what X said, he was fine! Just needed at least a week to recover"   
  
"Still..." Remembers when the students saw X carrying Axl to the medical wing, everyone stared and wonder what happen, since then she been asked a million questions.  
  
"Don't worry!" Liana smile "Hurry up or will be late for our next unit!" Liana rushes through her stuff.  
  
"Ok..." Shina close her locker, running faster her worry friend.  
  
-------------------------  
  
~Medical wing~  
  
"How are you feeling?" Lifesaver asks, making sure all Axl systems are working properly.  
  
"I feel alright..."   
  
"Well your body seen fine to me..." He said, taking a quick check on his computer. "All systems are working fine...Alright then you are free to go!"   
  
"Ok..." With that Axl got off the bed, pick up his helmet and- "Thanks..." Axl said as the door gave him access to leave.  
  
Axl began to walk, sure it was empty...usually the hallways are rather with Reploids either standing, waiting for something, checking their lockers or just hanging out. Axl check his watch, it was 2:15 PM classes were over...so where was everyone? 'Oh no...' a thought cross Axl mind; graduation presentation was today, it was the day new rookies got their diplomas and became hunters. What a lovely day to set something up while he was trying to recover. Still it was him to blame for training so hard in the first place. He was angry at the world and probably evens himself but there are things he has to live up too. As a start it would be himself. Axl continue to walk down the long hallway and climb onto the latter that was near the stairs. Reaching up to another level of HQ, finally he arrives just in time to see the new graduated student make their speech and celebrated their new success; one of those students was Shina.   
  
Axl blush as he saw her dress up in a blue cap gal, along with her friends, Liana, Shouta & Nikki. All 4 girls were in giggles as each name was call. Axl knew Shina had a crush on X, and to his worst luck he was a teacher for one of her classes and he is the director of the graduation so no matter how hard Axl try to not think about it. X was always around Shina.  
  
Axl sighed again, taking a good look around for the others. There was Alia sitting next to Signas who had the graduation gifts to those who pass to become great leader like myself. Douglas wasn't there but he was probably fixing something. Lifesaver was at the medical wing, he knew that; he was just there a few minute ago & Zero was no where to be found. 'The usual...' Axl though, every time graduation came, Zero was never around. I guess he hated the fact that so many students graduated each year and just go out there to get kill. Axl was thankful though, Shina was a nurse & Assistant in case of emergency so is not like she was in the actual battle itself.   
  
~Nikki POV~  
  
As I look around the area I began to reorganize many of my teammates and classmates all jumping with joy. I was glad myself, I finally became a nurse and up to becoming a doctor just like lifesaver. But my attention was caught as soon as I him..."Axl-sama..." I blush, I know I was strong against other but Axl was my main weak point. He was so sweet, caring and very much loving. Ever since the day he save me from that battle I had a crush on him. No it wasn't a crush any more...It was love.   
  
((Flash Back))  
  
The sky was a deep gray tint as the clouds huddled together against each other. Snow continues to fall, as the bitter cold crash harshly against the floor creating large amounts of snow to block people way. There was one particular young Reploid girl who had no place to go and no place to stay. She was there, lying in the floor, letting the cold cover her frozen body. People walk by but none ever care to pay attention, until...  
  
"Aren't you cold?" The girl looks up at the stranger. He was handsome, tall, strong, and his spiky orange hair was froze by the bitter cold. His armor was weird but his looks gave him away.   
  
"Yes..." She tries to smile, knowing her leg was damage, she couldn't move.  
  
"Oh..." The stranger notices her leg "Come on..." He said, lifting her body off the ground and carry her on his back.  
  
"Where are we going?"   
  
"Some place where you could be safe, warm and taken care off..."   
  
"Home..." She smiles. For once she had a place call home, along with her friends; she promise and bow to herself to become a great doctor in order to help those like her in the streets. Because of that young man kindness...she felt in love with him.  
  
((End of Flash Back))  
  
It was true, Nikki was a street girl and if it wasn't for Axl she would have been froze to death. His kindness and pure heart made her work more as doctor than anyone. She promise to give back to the world, the second chance she was given.   
  
"Nikki!!" Liana yell, trying to snap her out of her trance.   
  
"Oh sorry"   
  
"Graduation party is about to begin!" Liana drag Nikki arm inside HQ Ball room.  
  
"Already?!"   
  
"Come on!" Shouta grad her arm and drag her into the dance floor.  
  
"This is going to be a really long night...." Nikki humble.  
  
~End of Chapter~  
  
Sorry I cut it so soon ^^; I will try to update this Fanfic soon, is base for my Axl site. Hope you all enjoy First chapter! 


	2. Forgive is to Forget

Same rules apply from the first chapter, I don't own Mega Man; Capcom does. Shina is my fan character & I am still a non-yaoi writer. Leave some feedback; it does the author some good.  
  
"Forgive is to Forget"  
  
By: Nyago  
  
As clouds were forming outside in the sky, building up to what looked to be a fairly large storm; all hunters inside HQ were asleep peacefully in their beds. Yesterday celebration was a huge success as many hunters enjoyed it through out the whole night. Nikki was rather exhausted from all that dancing around, so she covers herself to the nearest chair and slept there during the whole night. Shouta had curled herself to sleep on the floor while Liana was the only one asleep peacefully in her bed. Finally there was Shina who was just awoken from her sleep. She put on her slipper and walks out the door, leaving her 3 best friends asleep for a couple of more hours.  
  
Shina check her watch, it was 6:30 AM, and she was still not fully dressed within her armor. Quietly she walked down the corridor of HQ and down stairs to the cafeteria to grad a cup of coffee. Slowly opening the doors to the cafeteria, she notices she wasn't the only one in the room. There were a few Reploids sitting down near the windows, looking at fairly large and strange storm while talking to one another.   
  
"Guess I am not the only morning person" Shina said, walking up to the coffee machine. It wasn't human coffee, but it was more of a liquid kind of drink only Reploids can drink. Some how it brings their energy back within just a few minutes, so Reploids decide to call it Coffee since human had the same effects with their own liquid like subtends. After taking her cup from the machine, Shina headed again upstairs to her room. 'I wonder where is X-sama…I mean is not like him to miss almost the entire party. Maybe he had things to do? That would example why he left in a hurry, still… I am worry what may happen.' Closing her eyes she turns to go upstairs,  
  
THUMP *Grad her arm* "Are you alright?"  
  
Shina open her eyes to meet face to face with Axl. "Axl-kun!" She froze, looking into Axl green eyes for the first time in a week. Axl blush as she stared at him. Letting go of her arm, she notice her coffee cup was slip all over the floor. "Not my lucky day…"   
  
"…"Axl had nothing to say, he was rather speechless to meet her like this, especially early morning. Is not that he hated it; actually he was glad he ran into her. But he couldn't tell her that, she probably laughed at him for thinking so romantic. Reploids weren't very famous when it came to shown their emotions. In fact they tend to hide them in order to protect themselves. Some times it was hard to keep those feelings within, causing them to seek even medical attention.  
  
Shina sighed and took out her napkin from her pocket, cleaning up her little mess before turning up to face Axl once again.  
  
"How are you?"   
  
"……Alright I guess, you?"  
  
"Couldn't be better expect for my coffee gone to waste but I guess is ok, at least I ran into some one I knew" Axl blush and put his finger over his face, scratching it like something was bothering him. Shina had notice his cheeks were pink and wonder to ask; "Are you alright?"  
  
"…..Err…yeah I am fine." Axl turn his face again not wanting to face her.  
  
"What were you doing?" Seem he had his two pixel guns on each side of his waist.  
  
"Um….Training"   
  
"Not out there again, are you?"   
  
"No"  
  
"Good, I wouldn't want to see you like last week now would I?" She winked at him. If Axl could see his face, he would be as red as a tomato and probably worst since it looked like it was turning purple. Shina began to question him again, "Are you SURE you are alright? Your face turned purple for a minute." Axl felt as something inside his system was about to break down or melt, so he decide to end this rather quickly.  
  
"Nice seeing you!" He ran; what a coward and an idiot he was for not telling her how he felt. Leaving a very speechless Shina behind.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
~~Axl POV~~  
  
Ever had that feeling you felt like a total figurehead in front of your friends but they are too busy laughing inside to tell you? Well right now, I felt like I was the jack ass laughing at my own stupidity than raftering to fix it. Yeah it sounds so immature yet foolish but what was I suppose to do now? Go back and say 'Yeah I like you?' Like she would want to be with me anyway! No, I am not trying to sound like a girl trying to get away from a guy I like…that's ridiculous... I am just simple saying that maybe running away from my problems isn't my answer. Maybe I could ask some one to help me with my problems? Yeah right, like any one here would understand what I feel right now. Maybe X but he is the last person I wish to see or speak with, especially with knowing he dislikes me.   
  
No one who has to tell me what's going on, I know X doesn't like me no matter what I do. I try to become a hunter like him but he won't even give me a chance, or tell me how good I am doing. Always telling me I can't become a hunter all because of his selfish decisions! Why should I care what he thinks? Well I do care, that's why I want to gain his attention but what good will that do? Make him feel better trying to harass me in front of others telling me to give it up? I lived my whole life in battle, ever since Red found me. Then again I don't recall any memory of my past after Red found me, so there wasn't much about me. Is frustrating to see me get all work up about this stupid feelings, I bet Zero never had this kind of problem. At least he is 10 times nicer than X; still some people don't believe me when I said that.  
  
Maybe is because I see Zero as Red? Could my so call father really mean that much to me? Yes, Yes to all of those questions. I hate to admit but Red was like my father, I bet he would be laughing at me in heaven right about now for running away from a single girl instead of an army of killer mavericks; Weak is what he would call me. I get my emotions more mix up every day than actually fixing them, but am not like I had any one to help me. You already saw alternate answer number 1, what other person could I rely on? I could ask Alia, but then she probably jumbles me with questions on who's the girl I have a crush on and such. Although Alia has really helped me and supported me even when X turn me down…I guess I can always rely on her.   
  
She really behaves like a mother to me, even though I wouldn't know what a mother does. I am aware I am not human, but sometimes I feel human enough. There was one question that Alia asked me that troubled me…'why do I fight?' Of course I was honest 'to protect humans' but do they really mean that much to me? Or I am just simply doing it because X and Zero are fighting for them as well? No…I couldn't answer Alia question back then, but then I remember something Red said to me "Each soul has a decision, to shine, or to fall... Only it can choose." I choose my answer simply because I felt it was right, not because some one told me it was right.  
  
'I don't fight because I am order to protect them…  
  
….I fight because I want I protect them'  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
~Zero POV~  
  
I have the biggest headache right now…if even Reploids can get one. I made the stupid mistake to let a rookie handle my paper work to Signas, now I have to work 2 times a day to get it done. Staring at all of these documents with files of names of maverick we either saved or killed is driving me to the edge. Chaise, Carol, Maria, Tom…why should I care for these people?   
  
Is true that you feel good saving others but damn this is rather frustrating and annoying to fill all of this paper work after it. Why couldn't the Reploids that came back alive fill it out for me? Ah true, they need to go through amounts of exams before letting them free again just to make sure they aren't any viruses within them. But I wasn't angry because of the paper work that there is to be done actually my problem goes way bigger than that.   
  
Here I am sitting in my chair, head is down and I am not bothering to look at the person who just steps in my office.   
  
"...Zero, are you alive?" Alia asked  
  
"...no, I'm not, I am just answering you because I felt like it..." I mocked.  
  
"Seriously, your sarcasm is starting to annoy me…"  
  
"You live, you die with it."   
  
"Zero!!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Get your act together, else I won't be the one bitching you! Instead let Signas do it for me!"  
  
"Alia…Since when DID I care?"  
  
"Never but that's not the point"  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
"Did you even listen to a word I said?"  
  
"Well obliviously no, else I wouldn't be asking would I?"  
  
"That's it!" The door slipped open giving Alia access to walk out of the room, with an aggravated groan she disappeared into the long and dark corridors of HQ. I sighed, thanking peace as return to me; I enjoy this sol- "Zero!!" I bam myself against the desk.  
  
"What now…" I was aggravated; there stood a very disappointed X, "What do you want?"  
  
"Well gees, if that's the way you treat your best friend, can you image Mavericks?"  
  
"Aren't I a sweetheart?" X gave me a very funny look. "I was been sarcastic, ever done it before?"  
  
"Zero, you ever TRIED to be nice?"  
  
"No…goes against all my principals…"  
  
"Principals?"  
  
"Meaning, I hate nice guy talks, I don't see how you can pull it off every freaking day X…"  
  
X laughed walks over to where Alia was sitting, took her chair and sat. "It means, I give it a try, you don't."  
  
"Not bothering to do so…look boring." I turn my face, not bothering to look at X.  
  
"That is what I call been 'Lazy'"  
  
"Whatever…" sighed.  
  
"What's been keeping you down lately?" X stared at me with worry eyes; I knew very well that keeping a secret from X was rather hard since at the end X found some way to make me tell him but right now I needed some time alone, not talk with some one.  
  
"Nothing, just the amount of paper work to be done, is sickening." I lie. It wasn't my BEST lie but it should keep X from asking me any more questions for now.  
  
"Need any help?"   
  
"No… Just need to grad some fresh air and think for 5 minutes then I will be fine. I will be back soon." With that I walked out of the room, leaving X rather annoyed.  
  
It wasn't that I was annoyed with them; just I am missing something in my life. Like a part of me disappeared each time I fight. I try to find meaning to it and sometimes even questioned myself 'Why am I fighting for anyway?' was I created to fight? Or to fight to protect some one…back then I did have some one to protect but now she is gone. I was fighting all of this time alone and it took me this long to figure it out. Maybe that's what X feels? I can understand now why he doesn't wish to be part of the Maverick Hunters but what good will it do to run away even when you will find yourself in the battle field once again? He knew that more than me…we are more experience than those other rookies, more than any one. We lived through so much and yet we still missing a piece to ourselves.  
  
Man, why am I thinking about this all the sudden and now of all times? This wasn't like me at all… I always enjoy battles, and running away wasn't part of me, so why did I start to have these thoughts? Does the dream with X scare me so much that it made me realize something? X… those cold eyes, the density of the room, so cold, quiet, and dark. Was it destiny? Curse? Or just been paranoid? Stop thinking about it Zero, there is no point to keep on trying to figure it out.   
  
Zero stop suddenly dead on his tracks and looks outside, there was a streak of lighting and a crack of thunder, just before it started to rain heavily. Zero eyes when wide open as he saw a figure outside of HQ, walking towards it. Zero tried to focus on our little stranger but the rain was so heavy you could barely see. Another crack of thunder came down, this time it made sure the earth shake with fear. Losing his balance for a few seconds, Zero stood right back up again only to find the little stranger had disappeared, "What the?" Zero whispers.  
  
This could only mean the beginning of something new….  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
~End of Chapter~  
  
Forgive me to make it so short but I was running out of things to say for this chapter. ^_^; Seriously, I have a major writer block and it won't go away. At least the chapter is done, I hope you all enjoyed. Give yummy Feedback =D Tis good for the soul of an author. 


	3. Hidden Thoughts

Wow, I apologies for leaving this fanfic. I totally forgot it existed… No really I did ^_^; my mind left me to wonder and never came back. Anyway I hope this new chapter since I really haven't written anything decent in days .Again, I am sorry for leaving this fanfic to dry. Also POV stands for Point of View.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, Story is mine, and Characters are borrowed. Same rules people, nothing changes.  
  
"Hidden Thoughts"  
  
By: Nyago   
  
~Axl POV~  
  
Things had not gone well; even I could see that. And to be honest, I really didn't like how things were looking in the future. I wasn't sure whether to tell X or not. He probably get angry at me for keeping this secret to myself.. but as things stand, I didn't have much of a choice. Why was include into this little situation? What do I have that he wants? My power? My ability to transform? Have it, I don't care any more about this cursed body... He promise me that if I gave him what he wanted he would tell me of my past... But for what? Be disappointed at my creator for bringing me alive? Is not that I wanted to run, I just wasn't sure whether I wanted the truth or not.   
  
Wonder what he meant when he said "Revenge is like an uncontrolled flame; it burns more than what was intended, or wanted." What Revenge? I wasn't angry at any one, Or was any one costing me pain... Unless he meant about my past. Zero always told me never to trust on other reploids too much, and after that fight with him. It may me realize...I was just a monster. Disliked my human looks and emotions, It was just a mask to cover my true form...Maybe I should, truth him. As long as X doesn't know, I am safe; for a while at least. His dislike for me; as Alia prefers to call it, has grown over the past 2 weeks. He annoys me, trying ways to bring my spirits down but I don't let him get to me. Not anymore...  
  
Rather chilly tonight, wind blows, not a care in the world. *Sigh* Peace...Is this how it feels? Have the wind blow away softly against my face... Is a nice feeling.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Zero was also currently out back of Headquarters, reaching into his pocket, and brought out the items he took with him. A lighter and a whole pack of cigarettes. Zero opened the pack, took on of the white cylinders out, placed it in his mouth, and lit it. Zero placed his lighter back into his pocket, and glanced around only to notice he wasn't alone. "What brings you outside?" Zero asked as he inhaling the smoke deeply.   
  
"I didn't know you smoke..." The red-orange hair reploid spoke.  
  
Zero muttered as he blew excess smoke out of his mouth. "Been smoking for 6 years now." He took a long inhaled from the cigarette.  
  
"I guess there are things I still don't know about you guys..." He sighed.  
  
"Don't feel bad, is not like you are getting a award for finding out things anyway" again he inhaling the smoke deeply.   
  
Young reploid sighed again, Zero was right, worrying over something like that wasn't his concern. "Something bothering you?" Red reploid ask.  
  
"Well you could say that..." Axl took a deep breath, he wasn't sure if Zero was the right person to speak with when it came to a situations such as these. But it was worth a try. "Do you ever question...the reason to your existence?"   
  
Zero excess smoke out of his mouth, "Yeah, so?"  
  
That was a relief to Axl, He though he was the only one who questioned his purpose of existence... "What would you do if you ever found out the truth about your past?"  
  
Zero took the cigar out of his mouth and place it between his two fingers, he turn to face Axl just for a minute before answering the question. "I regret many things I done in the past, as thing stand I do regret been created...I always though that the world would be better if didn't exist. None of those reploids would had died, none of them would have... gone Maverick. However, when I think about the chances X could had die or HQ been destroy because some how some one created something more powerful than Maverick virus then I really do enjoy the fact that I was created...maybe for the wrong reasons at times but others...I don't" The Blonde sighed, dropping his cigarette, grinding it into the ground and waving away the smoke.   
  
"I see..."   
  
"What's in your mind?"  
  
"Few doubts about myself..." More like a few thousand.  
  
"Never doubt yourself because there are other reploids out there depending on you, me and X to defeat our enemies." Axl cracked a small laugh, is not what Zero had told him, rather thinking of someone. "What's so funny?" Blonde ask.  
  
"Just funny...The way everyone says, depending of me...doesn't sound that way to X. His hatred toward me just keeps getting worst..." Axl put one of his hand on his hair, smoothing it with his fingers.   
  
"X doesn't hate you... Just has a hard time expressing himself these days."   
  
"Yeah, to me only, right? Stop been in his side Zero...take what I would feel?" I have feeling too, everyone just seems to take X side for some reason. Because he is powerful? Popular?   
  
"But I do....The problem with X is that he doesn't know HOW to deal with you. You are the first reploid giving him so much trouble, you don't listen, pay attention, nor going to give up been a Maverick Hunter. It surprises him...you are still at it."  
  
"So he is picking on me because I want to become someone? He has to learn to understand that I choose to be a Maverick Hunter, Is not up to him to tell me to quit."  
  
"Don't tell me that, talk to him about it."   
  
"I can't." is not like I don't have time...  
  
"Why?" Here it comes...  
  
"He just chooses not to listen to me" He just doesn't want anything to do with me period.   
  
"That COULD be a problem.. However you have to catch X when he is alone, you may be able to get something out of him but if he is surrounded by people is not the best time. Trust me" Well there was some advice coming from all powerful Zero, quite helpful too.  
  
Axl Sighed, it was worth giving it a try, after all Zero knew X more than anyone. More than even Alia...."I guess.."  
  
"Good, start tomorrow. I am sure you are bound to catch him alone some time." Yeah when will that 'Sometime' ever be?  
  
"Well I am heading back, coming?" Axl ask.  
  
"I will be there in a few, Want to catch my air for a bit more" Axl just smile, walk away toward the screen doors. No word said, no word left behind...Even though Axl forgot to ask Zero about his BIGGER problem, some how he felt he shouldn't tell anyone yet. He hasn't made a decision, so he guessed it wasn't that right time.  
  
Zero saw as Axl walk away further and further into HQ, soon as Axl was out of sight, Zero mumble to himself..."The only reason X dislike Axl because he reminds him so much like he use to be..." Zero stared at the dark starry night, how many reploids are there in heavens because of him? Is wrong to over think something already happen? To over think of the past too much? After years of fighting, It kind of makes you wonder what would other think of him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day had arrived, All of HQ was awake. Morning were always the most busiest time of the day. Everyone was heading to towards their regular schedules, without hesitating to work. X decide to switch class hours with some one, so he could have time to work on his paper work during the mornings and teach in the afternoons. So X was busy all day long, Unlike certain red reploid, who refuse to teach students about wars and peace. But who could blame him?  
  
"I heard you disappeared on Graduation party.." Alia walk in X office. It was small and it only consist of a large wooden desk, a chair and a refrigerator which was all the way on the left side of the room. Tons of paper were lying on X Desk and a few inked pens next to him.   
  
"And?" X continue to write.  
  
"Is not like you to disappeared like that...some of your girl class mates were worry about, some came up to me asking for you. I can understand if Zero wasn't around but he isn't the type to actually party unless he is drunk..." Alia took the empty Seat next to X desk.  
  
X stared for a minute at Alia and began to work again "Just have a lot of things in mind..." X mumble.  
  
"Like? I can always help when it comes to paper work..." Alia took a pen and began to help him.  
  
X sighed, there was no way in hell Alia would get out of his office unless she got what she wanted... She was pretty stubborn but then again that's why he probably like about her. "Is Axl..."  
  
Here came the big question..." What about him?" Alia wanted an answer not a name.  
  
"I told the general court about him, told them not to let him be a Maverick Hunter" Alia slap her hand down her desk, X eyes open wide as the noise echo around the room. He stared at her...  
  
"How can you do that?! Kid is trying so hard! The least you could is stay out of his way!" Alia almost yell, getting out of her sit.  
  
"I cannot allow him to be a Maverick Hunter, Simple as that!" X reply.  
  
"X, you out of ALL people have grown to be stubborn!! More than Me! How can you request, No, Not ALLOW Axl becoming a Hunter!!?" Alia was almost red of anger, how can X take such a selfish decision...  
  
"I am not doing this because I hate him Alia! I want to keep him away from HQ! Fighting out there!" X try to respond  
  
"Well fuck, then take out ALL HQ if it makes you feel any damn better! EVERYONE going to keep risking their lives out there! Whether inside HQ or not!" Alia sat back down, breathing heavy and thinking over X words.  
  
X sighed again,. Placing his hand over his head. He didn't really want to give his REAL reason, there was something about Axl that makes X angry. Then it hit Alia... that time, Zero and her talked about X dislike for Axl.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
Zero & Alia were currently working on a new set of paper work, that just came early from Signas, of course to Zero dislike he was force to work on it and Alia was suppose to keep her eyes on him. Although She was curious enough to ask Zero few questions...that's why she wanted to stick around Zero.  
  
"Zero...You know X for a while now right?"  
  
"About 15 years...Why?"  
  
"I was wondering...has X ever hated anyone in particular?"   
  
"Come think of it, yeah, Bald ugly face." Alia laughed. "But if it's not him then... No."   
  
Alia stared at her paper work, she was almost finish but when she notice Zero paper, he was no where near complete.. 'He must really hate his job...' she giggle inside. "I will make you a deal!"  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"I will do whatever is left of your paper work if you tell me about X a bit..."  
  
"That's all I need to do?" Zero was doubtful.  
  
"Yes, I just want to know why X hates Axl so much..." Alia wonder but never really got the answer straight from X, although she has thought it over it still didn't click. Sure he dislike Axl been in the battle but there was more of a reason....  
  
Zero sighed, Alia guessed he was asked this questioned before. ..."X doesn't hate Axl...he just dislike him because he reminds him so much like he use to be..." Alia gasped, 'So much like he use to be?'   
  
"How so?" She had to ask.  
  
"Axl is carefree, Happy, and find the way around his problems without facing them head on... X hates that BECAUSE he use to be that way until he notice that it wasn't going to go away and it just got into X heart, breaking him apart. He realize to those who he killed won't come back..." Zero replied.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Alia stared back down again to her work before she began to speak, "You hate him because he reminds you so much of yourself..." X eyes were widen, how did she know that? He stared at her but she made no cooperation to make eye contact with him. Before X could even open his mouth to say something, a huge explosion was heard.   
  
"We will finish this later!" X dash out of the room, leaving Alia there to think. She cried, X was hurt...just by seeing Axl. I guess there was something that could take time to understand...With that though in mind Alia rush out of the room and headed towards the control room.  
  
~End of Chapter~  
  
O.o I WROTE! I FINISH chapter...I am quite proud the way I typed this...hehehe Emotion are so easy to write. Again I am sorry for my lack of Grammar, English isn't my best subject. Even though I like to write, Ironic isn't it?   
  
Like? Hate? Comment please =) 


	4. Nightmare of a Forgotten Past

I am so sorry I left this fanfic for so long but I was busy ; Anyway, Chapter 4! Please forgive me for not writing the actual fighting part from the last chapter. Remember, you fight, Zero and X win No need to go over it.

Disclaimer: ; Borrow characters Expect Shina.

"Nightmares of a forgotten Past"

By: Nyago

"What lies for you?"

My past...the reason why I was created.

"Do you honestly think you are wanted?"

No.

"Why fight it?"

Because...I can only rely on myself.

Cold sweats came straight down my face, like as if I just cried. Past couple of days only memory kept flowing in my dream,. asking me, who I was or why did I exist? It wasn't until much later that I realize it was the beginning. _I'm not sure how it happened. I never was able to process it, to rationally find out when or how exactly it all began... but for some reason I never really care._

It wasn't that I hated anyone, no, it was more like…I felt...I felt that I was abandon. Left alone in this world to suffer or see myself feel miserable every time I was around him. The reason, why I wanted to become a Maverick Hinter, it was all because...of him. It was only a matter of time before I lost control of myself. Darkness that had surrounds me... has become part of me. Getting off my bed, I began to notice, how dark and lonely my own room can look. Without bothering to turn the light on, I change my shirt and walk out of my room. Destination...Well, whatever my mind wonder...

Even during the night, HQ can look like a grave yard....Worst, since there are no lights on. Well expect maybe a few rooms but they were kept shut tight. Only light came out from the windows. I sighed, this was probably the worst trip I ever been on. Depressing part, no one was around when you needed to talk. Unless..."I can always go get late night visits..." last time I check, Zero was one of those people. I hope he wasn't asleep. I swallow my breath, hoping Zero wouldn't kill me for knocking on his door late at night. It was after all fairly late...I say 2 AM wasn't the best time. So there I was, found myself in front of his door. Now the question was, either to get killed or not to get killed by knocking at this hour.

Just when I was ready to knock, I began to hear voices...putting my hear to the door (Curious as I was) I say it sounded like a young woman was in Zero room. Wait a minute...this WAS Zero room right? The sign DOES say it's room of Captain of Zero unit, So...Why am I hearing a girl? Unless...Could, could Zero have someone in his room?!! I can feel myself go blushing red at the thought.

I knew he was classified as 'gorgeous' and 'fine' but.... last time I check Zero wasn't into any relationship at the moment, beside one he had long ago with some girl, her name wasn't given. Not much details on her or Zero relationship. All I was told she died in Zero arms during Maverick wars about 4 years ago and that she was very pretty. I wonder...how it feels to lose someone right under your arms. I mean, I know how it feels to lose someone period...but to watch them die?

I stared blankly at the door. Was it wise to knock on his door? No, I will leave for the morning. I rather like for him to explain than me asking the questions because then he would ask me a million back like 'Why was I awake at 2 in the morning?' Well... rumor will spread, they always do, guess I will wait until then. Without a second though, I began to walk again. I can see this was going to be a long night.

X turn again, and again, and again. It was happening again... Why do this scream keep haunting him? Darkness surround him, and someone calling him, telling him he had abandon them. But who, was the question.

"Why did abandon me...?"

"Who's there?" X ask.

"Why did you leave me?" Voice spoke again.

"I never leave anyone! Where are you?!" X yell, only to hear his own echo.

"You could had just told me you hated me...."

"I don't hate anyone!!" X was despaired, he wanted so bad to help that person whom he had abandon...but it never gave him a clue to who it was. Until, figure was showed: Bleeding, beat up, torn from bottom down completely....it was: "AXL!" X yell, running towards him. No matter how much he ran, he couldn't reach him. "Axl!!" X yell again, wanting him to hear him, but the faster he ran, the further Axl emotionless body got ahead. Before he knew it, he was falling into an endless pit on darkness. Without further dreaming, X woken up scared nearly to death.

Taking deep breaths, X notice he wasn't dreaming anymore. Instead he lay on his bed cover in his own sweat. 'That was a dream wasn't it?' X wonder on his mind. "Axl..." Why was he in X dream? Could the spiked haired reploid worry him that much? X sighed, allowing his brow hair fall on his face. This was really freaking him out, and there was so many question X had in mind. Why do they keep haunting like this? Even if they are alive. "Argh!" X allow his head to hit the side of his pillow. He was just so frustrated and he hate it. X hated to have these tormenting thoughts. Without a care in the world, X got out of his bed and headed toward Axl room. He just wanted to make sure Axl was sound asleep.

Walking out quietly without the lights on, X headed to the stair case, where he began to go further down to the floor below him, where Axl room was assign. Upon getting to Axl door, X hesitated and just stared at the door. It wasn't that X wasn't properly cover, since he was not wearing a T-shirt of his own size. He used Zero T-shirt, that Zero had left on his room and he had washed it, since then he kept it and is not like he was planning to give it back. With a sigh, X open Axl door slowly, making sure not to disturb Axl sleeping form. Instead he found Axl wasn't even in his room. X panic, and worry got over him. Taking a quick slash he hurry to Zero room to ask him if Axl had come by.

Without bothering to knock on the door, X found himself face to face with Alia, who was currently sitting on Zero bed, while Zero lead his back on the wall. X took a deep breath, and try to sound normal, "Have you guys seen Axl?" X had other questions in mind but...there was no time to ask.

"No" Zero flatly answered.

"Damn..." X cursed.

"What's wrong X?" Alia ask, noticing X was worry. There was not a thing X could hide in front of her, maybe to Zero but that's because he was just as clueless as X. Sometimes she cursed her woman intuition...

"I when to check on Axl just now because I wanted to make sure he was alright since lately I have been getting well strange feelings but when I got there, Axl was gone!"

"More like missing you think?" Zero smirked.

"Where was the last time you saw him?" X asked.

"This morning, near the cafeteria. Blushing madly as he saw Shina..." Zero tried not to chuckle. It was just that obvious that Axl liked the girl. I mean he couldn't even keep his eyes straight to look at her let alone talk to her properly.

"Never mind that, just help me look for him" Without taking any other time to think, X hurry down stairs. Alia when up stairs while Zero asked a few night walkers if they seen the orange haired kid.

After a few running a rounds, X met up with Zero who had actual luck into finding out about Axl hiding place. Without a second lost, X quickly dashes there. He found himself, stare at a beautiful garden at the back of HQ. Who had grown quite nicely...

Noticing orange hair sticking up, X walked faster to almost scream at him. "What do you think you are doing?!" X yelled. Axl scared to death, felt on his butt, making a huge loud noise as his butt landed on the ground. Rubbing his fallen butt chick, Axl stared up to look at an angry X.

"What?!" Axl looked at X who only stared at him coldly. While Zero just stared into space, not wanting to get involve.

"Do you know what time it is?!" X spoke again.

"Yes" Axl roll his eyes. What did it matter to him anyway? Axl was just calmly looking at the stars in silence, there was no need to disturb him, let alone scream at him.

"Just the night I was going to check on you, you had to go missing!" X stated. If it wasn't his dream that haunted him, it was his fatherly hood he had for Axl. Even Alia told him, he behaved like a father to him than a friend.

"Why do you care anyway?" Axl gave his own angry grin.

"Because, if we were under attack you wouldn't able to protect yourself much less know about what hit you."

"I don't care much for life..." Axl only whisper, making it sound as a mumble to X.

"Huh?"

"Nothing..." Axl sighed.

"Just get back to HQ and get so sleep, you are going to be the first on my list to wake up tomorrow. If you are late to class that is" With that said, X walked away.

"What?! I don't even go to your classes!"

"You are now!" X kept walking, ignore Axl protest.

"ARGH!" Axl kick the rock near him. "He HATES ME!!" Angrily Axl, stump his feet to the floor. He stare at it, more calmly now. Unaware, Zero was still around.

"He doesn't hate you..." Zero said.

"Yes he does, makes my life a living hell."

"Just he is over protective."

"Yeah, you could say that again. Why annoy me of all people?"

"Because you are careless of your actions."

"I am not!" Axl yell angry, Zero raise his hand as if telling him to cool off.

"I hate him..." Axl mind stated.

"Do you want to get rid of him?" Someone spoke, Axl turn around and around, only to find himself alone. The voice giggle and continue to haunted him, that was until....he remember it was the same voice.

"It's you! The one that came to me when I was in a comma!" Axl yell.

It laughed. _"So you do remember me...How sweet."_ Axl got ready to fight but instead found himself surrounded by darkness, everything that once stood there with him was gone, including Zero. It was just pitch dark....like his heart has grown to be.

"Do you want to become someone better?"

"Better?" Axl began to think, to be better than X? It would be a dream come true. How long has be waited to be better than him at anything so he doesn't have to hear X yell on him all the time. _"How can I be better?!"_

"Such a young and innocent child....You have powers not even X possesses."

"But to be better than him?!" Axl couldn't believe it's words. It was too good. As if he was about to wake up from a dream and face reality.

"You can....you have the power my dear child. You can become indivisible..."

"But...." Axl had his own doubts_._

"Don't worry my child...I promise to show you true power. The one that sleeps within you...the past in which you seek so much."

Axl gasped and open his eyes _"My past?! How do you know about it?!" _Axl yell.

"Tsk tsk... my child, all in time due, call me in this very place at anytime, and I will tell you of the truth...But promise me, do not tell your friends, not even that girl you like so much. She may tell on our little blue boy."

Axl hesitated for a minute. _"Alright....I won't tell but, promise me, you will tell me!"_

It laughed. _"Don't forget, our promise and my lips will speak only but the truth." _With those few words spoke, Axl return to reality.

"Axl!" Zero yell.

"Huh?" Axl look around, to find himself back at the garden.

"You spaced out for a minute there...you better get to sleep, because knowing you, you would probably want to sleep in the morning." With that hitting Axl mind, he hurry to his dorm, yelling his good night to Zero. "Geez, such a kid" Zero smirked. Rubbing the back of his head.

'What was that?' Axl thought...He wasn't going crazy. Last time he checked he was pretty normal still. 'It knows about my past, the one thing I seek so much to know.' Axl took the elevator to the 4 floor, in which his dorm lay. He lean against the glass and stare into space. 'To know the real me...' Was it wise to meet someone who just mentally spoke to him. It wasn't the first time, Axl hasn't done anything weird but to listen to a voice inside of him? Curiosity was really killing him... 'to meet it before tomorrow?' Axl stare into space once again, waiting as the elevators finally came to a stop. Stepping out he became face to face with Nikki, one of Shina best friend.

She blush madly as she saw Axl standing there, with only a lose t-shirt and orange pants.

"Hi...." She mumble.

"Hey" Axl said, not putting much effort into his words. He walk right pass her, leaving her blushing madly , but soon to notice he was heading toward his room.

"Ano..." Axl turn to see her before stepping into his room, she blush again "Good night"

Axl could only find myself smiling, "Good night" Within seconds he was in his room. Leaving the door behind him close.

Nikki stare into space, did Axl just smile at her? She felt herself deep red, and ready to blow up. Such a calm and sweet smile. If Axl were to smile as offend more, the girls around him would go crazy! Even Shina would actually notice him. but Axl was always hiding his face either by anger or just blushing. He didn't really show much emotions toward people, not even Zero or Alia and worst...X. But just that one smile, made her heart giggle.

Morning had arrive, without a second minute late, Axl rush out of his room and into the school grounds of HQ. He was late, he knew it. He had over slept, just like Zero told him. Curse him for been right on the fact... He ran to a few people here and there but apologies after each incident. Hurrying into X classroom in which was completely fill with students, already working on their assignments. Axl cursed under his breath, He was going to get the speech if he walks in there. He had to avoid it, he couldn't get another harassment from X anymore.

Slowly walking away, he found himself stop in mid-way. It was Signas.

"Heh, good morning" Axl greed it.

"You are late" Signas said.

"I know, so then I will be going since I miss half the class already." Axl tried to giggle instead he found himself grad on the heck collar and into X class room. Shit.. This wasn't good. Everyone stare at the door, to find a very amusing scene. Signas hand on Axl neck collar and X giving away a huge sigh.

"Late to class on the first day Axl..." X said seriously.

Axl stared at his class but soon to be aware that Signas had allow him to stand on his feet again. He was been watched...many stares were directly at him. Even...'Shina!?' Axl yell mentally. Curses, he just had to go to a class she was in!! I swear, X made it on purpose to torture him.

"Sit down Mister Axl, we will have the chat after class is over." Everyone giggle at X comment and Axl proceed to sit down near the back door. As far from Shina as he could. Again the class began, Axl was bored out of his mind. God did he hated X class...it was so BORING. All they talk about was peace....something Axl wasn't too familiar with. Almost ready to fall asleep, He felt a light tap on his arm, as everyone stare at him.

Axl blush, everyone else had began to giggle. X only gave him the cold stare. "So Axl, do tell us, what is Peace for you?" X questioned. It was a test... X was testing Axl, to see how much he manage to learn that day.

"Peace?" Axl repeat. He thought for a minute, to notice the entire class was again their attention was toward him. "Peace is...a place where there is no wars, nor hating. A place everyone can finally be free and live among each other." Well at least Axl was honest.

"But how can we achieve this peace?" X ask.

"Talking won't do...Got to kick them to earn it." Axl said, everyone stared to whisper and exchange looks on each other.

"And have you realize your violent ways have cost the lives of others?"

'Things like that are meant to happen...some day you will die, might as well die with a caused" By now the entire class was out of control. X told them to settle down but was un-expected to hear the rings go off.

"Everyone remember to go over your chapters, and Axl I would like to see you after.." Well crap, Axl knew that meant trouble. Picking up his stuff from his chair, he look up to see Shina look at him with sad eyes before walking out. What was that all about?

The class was now empty, only Axl and X stood in the room. X began.." Do you realize you were late and that you are incorrect with your answers."

"Well damn excuse me for not knowing about peace, just my first time here"

X remained calm. "That is why you are in the class, because you are unaware of it."

"Then Zero should be in here too" Axl reply back.

"Zero has nothing to do with you Axl! He is a lot more older and experience than you! He knows what it means to have peace, he just keep fighting because he just doesn't find any other meaning! Even if I did teach him, he wouldn't see it my way!" X lost control.

"Well shit, like I would myself!"

"You are still young!"

"I am not that young as I look! For all we know I could be 100 year old! For damn sakes, I don't even know of my own past!" Axl also lost control.

"You don't need a past to know what's in store for you in the future!"

"Maybe I don't want to believe in your pacific ways!" It was the last straw, X told Axl to get out of his room. Without a second though to think over, Axl dashed out of the room getting as many people staring at possible. They probably heard it all, since they were yelling.

"Axl!' Nikki tried to wave hello, instead to see a very angry Axl headed out of HQ "Axl...." She whisper.

Axl couldn't think straight, he had to get his mind off things, and there was one thing that could. 'That person deal...' Axl thought. Maybe they could help him? It was all worth a try. Dashing to the garden he ahead, but only to find himself alone with the wind. He look around and spoke "Hey you...whatever you are....care to help?" Axl said. Taking a sit near the flower garden, a soft long wind came rushing in. Axl turn to see a young woman. She was pretty, with long brown hair and blue eyes. She looked worry...

"So would you like to know the truth?" She ask. That was the person that haunted him?! A girl?!

"Yes....I want to know why I was created! Why do I exist!" Axl tried to hold his anger. Making his fit turn into claps.

"My dear child..." She hugged him. "There is just so much for you to know..." She whisper. "But I can't tell you here....Oh no, the truth goes where you were first found." She said, allowing Axl to look at her. She was taller than he was.

Axl again hesitated...."Alright...I will come, just tell me who are you before we go?"

She smirked but not enough for Axl to see. "I am Iris" She smile.

To be Continue..

BWHAH! Ok, I am done. This fanfic just sounding stupid now. Shoot me if you want.... I wrote. and it sounded stupid. Blah, I hate writing fanfics sometimes. Feel free to comment, they do the author some good.


	5. Good Bye HQ

I am the worst author in the world XD I forget I write a fanfic then take me months to write one decent chapter. Maybe I should quit writing? XD

Disclaimer: MMX is not mine, nor is the characters.

"Good Bye HQ"

By: Nyago

Axl POV

"Iris? That's a pretty unique name" Looks almost mysterious too, but I guess if you look that pretty you can't be evil right? I mean I meant lots of girls and so far none of them seem dangerously evil, even if they were suddenly turn Maverick. But let's think about this for a minute...I never really meant that many girls. I liked Shina, but Nikki was also very nice to me, so I can't really judge for other girls if I only actually spoken to 2 of them. It would be pretty close minded of me to judge just by just knowing two girls. My mind once again wonder off but return to reality when Iris spoke.

'Thank you" She smiled. "By the way ..." she turn around to face me, still we kept walking. "In case we do get spotted by other reploids, make sure you try to avoid their questions. We wouldn't want X to find out about our little secret now do you?" She smiled again.

X...He was the reason why I was running away in the first place. Well no not running away just getting away from HQ for a while. I needed to know more about myself....I wanted to know more about myself. Been around HQ wasn't going to help me, specially if X is around. He hated me....I just know he does. Suddenly notice from the corner of my eye that Iris stop dead in her tracks and turn around to face me.

"If you have anything to say, say it now. We are leaving this City...." She made it pretty clear I won't be coming for a long time. Not that I mind anyway....

"I know..." I reply, looking down at the ground. I was fully aware of this since she had introduced herself to me. Something about her though, it was awfully familiar...

"I wanted to ask you..." I lift my face to see her. "Why do you want to know so much about yourself? What is the purpose?" She asked me the strangest question yet I have no idea how to answer.

"I don't know." I started, "I guess I always wanted to know more about myself. Why am I the only one with this ability and such." Was that the only reason? I don't know, I was so confused and asking me questions wasn't going to help me either.

"I see.." She said softly, before turning her head and began to walk again. I blinked for a minute then kept with her pace a few steps back. Everything was going well, that's until....

"Axl? Hey Axl!" Oh no, I reorganized that voice. "Hey man, long time no see, where are you going?" To my worst suspicion I was right, it was someone I knew. An old roommate of mine before I was re-assign again to another room. He was a nice guy, just too talkative. Didn't know when to shut up.

"Hey..." I smile, turning my face, seeing a grin on his face.

"Got a girl I see eh?" He whisper in my ear.

"Eh-heh sort of, anyway I can't chat for long. oh and don't telling anyone about this ok?" I never really asked for favors but I wouldn't want my cover for escaping get away now do I?

"Sure man, anything for a good old roommate! By the way, where ya ahead?" he got closer to me, "Thinking of getting laid already?" He smirked.

I blushed, "No! you got it all wrong! She is just a friend of mine, right?" I smile and faced towards her. Only to notice she was already facing us, smiling again. "Heh..." I sighed.

For a minute there, I could had swore I saw his eyes pop out of it's place. He had this weird shock of confused or maybe he knew her? "Ok man, see you later!" He grinned, walking away not taking his eyes off Iris. He banish behind a few blocks later, leaving me to sigh again.

"Shall we?" She reply, knocking me off my gaze. I say it took us at least a good ten more minutes before we found a set of brushes. Which was shock, though she was going to take me out of the city, how is trees going to help?

"Here we are!" She walked a few steps ahead and pulled the bushes and show me some sort of Motorcycle, that was kept hidden. "Shall we?" She said, extending her hand to me as in welcoming me to come with her. I only knobbed and grad a hold of her hand, putting a helmet she had assign me and sat behind her. She started her motorcycle and placed the helmet on her head. Firing it up and we rode like a bullet.

"Wow!" I said, holding on to her waist, "This is awesome!" I yelled, feeling the wind blow my hair away. Faster and faster we drove, and further we saw HQ behind us. I made up my mind and there is no turning back now. I wanted and I will find out more about myself, so when I return to HQ, I will show X who really is the boss of me.

----------------------------------------

X sighed, and graded his left hand and place it on his forehead. He had removed his helmet and stare at the ceiling of his office. Not brothering to settle his head down, he notice he wasn't alone in the room.

"I hear." the person said.

X sighed again, and let his head drop on the desk. Feel defeated and frustrated, X only nodded with his head place on the desk.

"You really need to calm your temper X..."

X bolted up to stare at Zero, "Is not my fault he has an attitude problem. Seriously, I never meant anyone as hard headed as he is..." Zero chuckle. "Expect you..." X pointed out. Zero just stared for a few minutes before he began to talk again.

"Maybe it was you to blame this time, you never actually give him a break. It was about time he snapped. Beside, you were just as hard headed as he was when you began to work on HQ"

"I was not!" X bolted angrily, getting up from his desk. Zero stare in confusion and pointed to X to sit back down, X did as told.

Zero sighed, "Well then, I guess I should have a talk with him eh?" Zero was ready to get up before X spoke. "No, I will handle it, you stay here quiet and I will TRY to make sure I don't suddenly strangle him to death." Zero laughed.

"I guess I should be there then, for safety measures" With that set, both top class reploids left, and ahead towards their destination, Axl room.

------------------------------------------

X POV

As we headed up stairs, I began to feel a bit nervous. I never really yelled at anyone and never really got this angry expect when maverick attacked us. Maybe I was been a little selfish, after all is not my place to tell him what's right from wrong, I only want to pretend to be his guardian, for his sake and my own. I don't want him to make the same mistakes I did....is that so wrong to do? I sighed in defeat.

"Stop worrying, what's done is done, apology might be good right now. Before he really begins to hate you." Hate me? Zero the way you say it makes my heart want to break into pieces. I never had anyone inside HQ hate...me before. "Here we are" I stop dead in my tracks, here it was, Axl room. Just a simple knock on his door, apologies and I will be in my merry way to my office. Flustered and relief.

"Axl, X and I want to talk to you" Zero spoke first.

No answer....

"Hey come on Axl, you know X is an idiot sometimes, just let us in and he will explain"

No answer....

Zero looked at me strange, as in saying 'What did you do to the poor kid, can't even talk'. I only glare and crossed my arms.

"Axl open the door will you?" Zero said one last time. Both of us nodded and unlock his room. Only to find no one was in it and the lights were off. "That's strange..." Zero said welcoming himself in.

This was definitely Axl's room, his armor parts were all over the place, school work and bunch of other stuff on top of his desk and bed. But the one thing that was still pretty neat was the direction were his closet lied. I know it was wrong for me to look, but it was clean. Wonder what was so important to him that he kept it organize, so just a small peek won't hurt....

I gasp...

Opening the door I found articles, at least 100 articles base on us. Back when even the repliforce still existed. "Wha..." I couldn't get the words out of my mouth, I mean I knew Axl admire us but I didn't know he kept old articles about the moments we trashed sigma and any other maverick.

Zero walked towards me and takes out one article, as he began to read, I kept my eyes searching for something else. Zero chuckle, and gave the article back to me. "The kid was definitely are biggest fan, look at all of those articles. Even said here one about Repliforce down fall and why did they turn against the Maverick Hunters." Zero pointed at a certain highlighted section.

"Axl must had highlighted it for personal information..." I reply.

"Was Axl alive all those years?" Zero question, crossing his arm. I gave him a skeptical look and return my eyes to the article in front. Was Axl alive all of those years? It even says the date Repliforce when down, so maybe Axl was around during that time. Or rather activated during that time period. I continue to search a bit thru his stuff until I bumped into a certain image, "Zero this is..." I handed him the image.

Zero sighed in frustration as he tried not to recall the events that had happen that date and year. Iris who was currently know as the sister of Colonel and Zero girlfriend was in that image. I must say the hardest thing I ever seen Zero do, was to fight her. He already knew he was stronger than she was even if she was controlled by the crystal but even after all those years, Zero still regrets the fact he was the one that killed her.

"Zero..." I started but Zero had begun laugh a bit. Taking a sit near a clear area of Axl bed, he looked up at the ceiling.

"You know is funny...you think no one can hurt you, no one can harm you if you have no emotions. So I dispatch all of my feelings in to one huge corner of my brain. But in the end..." Zero brought his head back down and sighed, "I ended up falling for someone anyway." This was true, no matter how you look at it, Zero did manage to fall in love. Most people would think it was affection between the two, but I knew better.

"Zero...." I tried to smile only to see Zero look at me funny again.

"Anyway, we came to see if Axl was here, guess we will have to check around HQ in order to find him." Zero rose from the bed and walked toward the exits. I placed all the articles back to it's place, closed the closet and walked away from Axl messy room, making sure the lights were off and the door was shut tight.

Before I turn to the corner, I saw Zero talking to some girl, it looked like one of my old students, strange. I walked towards them only to hear her finish a sentence. "What's going on?" I asked.

"She says she saw Axl earlier, he was in his room after he left your class but he walked back downstairs for something soon afterwards." Zero answered me.

"Any idea where?" I asked her, facing to see her.

"No Captain X, all I know is that Axl looked pretty angry at something. He rushed downstairs rather quickly." She nod.

"Hmm, Thanks. Might as well check downstairs for him." I looked toward Zero direction.

"Is the only lead we have so far." Zero nodded in agreement and dashed along with me to catch the elevator downstairs. "In case you see him, tell him we are looking for him!" I yelled back at my old student. She agree, great.

As we took the elevator, I took deep breath and lead on the rail corner of one of the sides. Zero did the same, just the opposite side of me.

'I hope we find him soon...." I said, worry.

Zero smirked and looked at me with a serious face, "She said he was piss off..." Zero pointed out.

"Yeah yeah, I will apologies soon enough." I waved my arms in the air with defeat. As the elevator doors open, we saw one of Axl classmates passing by. One of them which came up to us.

"Captain X!!!" It was Shina, she looked rather worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Is Axl!" She began, as her friend stood behind her.

"What about Axl?" I asked. Good, now we can finally end the quest of looking for him.

"Someone said they saw him with some strange girl earlier, but the funny thing was they said she looked familiar." She began until one girl stepped forward to finish "Someone claims they saw him with a girl that died years ago." My eyes widen in fear.

"Who?" Zero asked, crossing his arms and looking forward my students.

"Some girl name Iris, Captain Zero..." If anyone knew Zero as much as I did, the name Iris only brought grieve and despair to those that were alive during that time, that knew Zero situation. But as of right now, Zero eyes were wide, and his arms were no longer crossed instead, his face was cover because of his helmet. What came next was rather something I never expected to see in years to come, Zero ran.

"Zero!" I yelled, "Sorry girls, are you SURE you saw him with a girl that looked like Iris?" I asked.

"Yes Sir, one of Axl old roommate saw him earlier. At first he didn't really speak much considering he said he promised Axl not to tell anyone but he is one guy that can't keep his mouth shut if you threaten him the proper way" My eyes gave a very disturb look, I am not going to question what measure of torture...But the part about Axl hanging out with some girl that looked like Iris was bad enough. "Thanks!" I dashed towards the direction Zero had left. This was only the beginning of something I never expected to be....

------------------------------------------

"How long before we reach there?" Axl asked, growing tired of riding and holding on Iris waist.

"Almost there!" Iris yelled, speeding up a bit.

It was hard to tell how far and fast the two had travel, but it was for sure they were miles and miles away from HQ. Only way to getting back is the way you came in with. Slowing down the motorcycle, Iris made a complete stop. Removed the helmet and allowing her hair to be free once again. Axl did the same.

"Wow..." Axl gasped for air, stretching a bit and walking around his surroundings. "Where are we?" Axl question, as he notice they were in the wild, trees, animals and even the sun can be seen from this view.

"Patience..." She said. All grew silence as they waited there for something to happen. As the sun set down, the night took over. Bushes began to move and a reploid stepped out of the forest. He was tall, huge and rather maverick looking, but if Iris knew him could he be a friend or an enemy?

"So you brought him...Boss will be pleased with this" He began to say.

"What? Your boss?" Axl said turning his face to look at Iris.

"It will be all over soon...." huh? Over? Before Axl knew what was happening, he was hit on the back of head with a huge blast as there stood another reploid hidden in the shadows. "Iris..." was the last word Axl said before he closing his eyes and felt unconsciously. If I knew better this was only the beginning of a horrible nightmare and a trip to Axl past.

To be continue....

Yay! Chapter 5 is done! :3 I hope this wasn't too fast for some of you, because I am going to chapter 6 now! XD goes to work Comments are nice, makes me hate my work less.


	6. Looking for you

I will admit I lost the original inspiration for this fic but after such a long time and re-playing X7 and X8 some how it all came back to me. I'm sorry for the long wait, hopefully you will like this chapter.

Disclaimer: Same as the last 5 chapters, I own nothing.

"Looking for you"

By: Nyago

* * *

-X POV-

It has only been a couple of hours since we discovered Axl had gone missing. I had put up search parties to look for him anywhere near the locations of the city and even into the forest behind HQ. Nothing….our hope to finding him was getting thicker and thicker as the minutes grew by. My heart, or rather the mechanic that was my heart, began to beep faster and faster each time one of the members had reported in. No sign. "Axl…" I whisper, it was enough to make me go insane and look for him myself as Zero wanted to do earlier. But his emotions as well as mine were too unstable and it wasn't wise to search for him, yet; although I hope to believe there is someone out there who can hear me right now, please tell me Axl is safe.

Just the though of knowing Iris was alive was enough to bring shiver down my spine. Even Zero was afraid to face the facts. Both of us knowing each other past and knowing what Iris was capable….No! We have to believe he is alright, I have to believe he is alright. I have never felt fear before, not like this…nothing like this and yet just the though of knowing Axl might be with a maverick was enough to bring that deep fear I always had. You would think I would be angry with Axl because he had disobeyed my orders, got kidnap by Zero ex-girlfriend and taken some place I had no clue where it was. All my anger wash away just the though of knowing he was kidnap. I will never admit, not even to Zero who has known me for a long time but…I care for Axl. He may be reckless and sometimes stubborn but he is just a kid, what could possibility would he had known?

Iris, she may not be the real Iris we meant and killed 7 years ago, might be just another reploid copied as her and with her memories or maybe no memories at all. There were more and more reploids like Axl as each day when by. More reploids with the ability to copy themselves into other reploids with the use of DNA samples, that could had been similar to Iris situation. I sighed, first thing I need to do is clear my mind, once I am able to push those emotions, and then I can be able to search for Axl. The entire city has been searched, nothing here to see, but that gave me less places to look. They couldn't gotten far, considering Axl been missing for 5 hours, and no one saw them teleport, so there is no way they could had gotten far. Maybe they are closer than we think…

Hurrying down the stairs I ran toward the underground gate, I grad the nearest hover bike in hopes to looking for him myself, with a clear and cool head. Getting my helmet ready and set, I started the engine and began slowly to move toward the front of the gate. To my surprise Zero was already there.

"What you are doing?" I asked.

"The same thing you are after, we can't just go one by one, is better if we go together on this one. Beside I know her better than you, if it a fight we are going into is me the only one to deal with Iris." Zero grad a hold of his helmet and started his engine, as both of us waited for the gate to open, we started to take heat and speed up as soon as they open. Flying out of the city is how you would describe us. We were fast and furious while driving, voiding every car and traffic sign in our way. Taking the metro trail tracks, we speed up, almost as if racing the trains. Hopefully soon to reach Axl faster if we ran like maniacs….

"Zero, that Iris, I was thinking she might not be the one we knew 7 years ago" I told him through the communicator.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean she may not possess Iris memories. For all we know, she can be Iris programming but act differently." Zero reply.

"Yeah but, are you sure you can deal with this? It's been 7 years, you never really liked to talk about it or enjoyed when anyone said anything about Iris." I took a deep breath as I just voided a car coming towards me.

"X….The Zero we know, is here right now. I may have fallen in love once, but that doesn't mean I will hesitate on my mission. What happen 7 years ago, happen, I can't do anything to change the past. If this is a suppose to be a "Copy" of her, then I will deal with it my own way when I face her. Stop worrying over me, right now our main point to get Axl home and safe. Lets' not get my "feelings" mixed into this subject." That was the longest talk I ever heard from Zero, then again he was right, there was no point to worrying about it when you have yet to face what's up ahead. As we both rushed toward the exit of the city, the night began to clear itself, and a new morning will begin rise soon enough.

* * *

-Axl POV-

It hurts, my head hurt so much. I guess this is what it feels like to have been hit/run over by a truck. I will say it wasn't the most wonderful feeling, even if I was a reploid I could still feel the pain. I open my eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the light that was hitting my face. Wait... A light? Trying to focus my eyes, I looked around to the room only to notice I was no longer outside but more like inside of a cell. "What the hell?" I spoke up while trying to find my balance.

"I am glad to see someone got some sleep…." That voice..!?

"Iris!" I yell angrily. Staring at her with cold eyes, trying to reach my gun; 'Wait, my gun!? Is gone!' gasped and looked around.

"Don't bother; your gun is someplace else." She looked at me with another one of her cocky grins. "I suppose you wonder why I brought you here…" I stare into her eyes, a mix of emotions inside of me. How could I let her treat me like that…if it wasn't because I seen her face before, I probably would have walked away from her. But now...

"Where are we…?" I asked, looking around once more before turning my attention back to the woman before me.

"You are in a Maverick Hunter base, or what USED to be a Maverick Hunter base until Zero and X destroyed it with their so call 'Peace' actions."

"They are bringing peace to this world! It's you Mavericks who don't understand anything, destroying and claiming the planet like it was yours!" I yelled, I was angry, frustrated and lonely. Shaking my fits to her face, she stare at me with displease.

"Mavericks have the right to rule; after all we are superior to those humans."

"Doesn't make it right…" quick respond, turning my head towards the floor. I heard her laugh in front, amused by whatever I said.

"Sure, whatever kiddo" She smiles, walking away from the cell, as slowly she turns her head to see me "I will see you in a few hours, if you are still alive that is…" another laugh as she slam the door behind her leaving me alone inside the cell.

----

As they travel down the empty roads, X and Zero kept their eye sharp and open for any enemy that might appear, to Zero displease none came. "Where the hell are they?" He said in aggravating growl.

"Its better this way, we might be able to cover some ground to find Axl."

"But it's not normal NOT to have enemies attacking us, I feel like all the fun of this chase is gone"

X laughed, not because of what Zero said, but rather the childish way his best friend acted. "Come on Zero…there is more to life than fighting Mavericks. I do, however agree this is not normal. Anyone should have being attacking us by now…"

Zero smirked, "This goes to prove how scare they are!" he grin his teeth together. As the two made pace, a rather large beam came towards them in rapid shots, making X and Zero loose control of their bikes and sliding down to stop. "What the..." Zero said, looking around to find the source of his enemy.

"Well, well what do we have hereeeeee?" The voice echo around the area, moving slowly and steady. "A couple of Maverick Hunters I seeeee..."

"For the looks of things, I say you are a snake reploid" Zero spoke, looking around.

"Ah…very clever Maverick Hunter Zerrrooo…" right in front of them a snake-like reploid made his appearance. His golden armor glee with the light, and his tails held up spikes that could easily damage any reploid on his way. "Welcome to your death Maverick Hunterrrsss…"

"Humph, dream on Maverick" taking his saber out, Zero double jump away from his bike and landed only mere feet away from the enemy. His hair falling down around his shoulder as he, position himself for battle. "I was dying to fight one of you idiots."

"Wait!" X called out, putting the bike down and settling his helmet right. "Where is Axl?"

The snake-like reploid look at him with curious eyes, "Ohhhh… you mean the boy?" he smirked. "Taken care offff…"

"What did you do to him?" X demanded he wanted to find Axl; he wanted to make sure the kid was ok and was still on their side. X didn't mean to hurt his feelings earlier; he just wanted the kid to get used use things and not get cocky. He wanted him to live, not just for his sake, but for his own as well.

"Tehehehehe" Maverick laughed.

"Answer me!!" X was losing his patience, walking next to Zero side and holding up his buster.

"Why do you want to knowww…" before the maverick had time to finish his sentence, X had manage to sneak up behind him, grad him by his shoulder, spin him around and smash his body against the cold ground, leaving X on top of him and pointing his buster mere inches from his face.

"I would talk if I were you…" Zero smirked, when his friend wanted to get serious, he got deadly serious. "Unless you want to end up with a hole right through your head, not that I wouldn't mind but I would prefer you to die under my saber".

"Calm downnnnnn!" Maverick shiver in fear, he knew they had power but he didn't know they were this good and still this skillful even after all these years. "He is down an old Maverick Hunter base down this roaddddd.. " He spoke, holding his hand in front of his face on defense. "He should be there with 2 other Mavericksssss"

Taking his buster away from his face, X moved away from his enemy, still watching his movements. "He better be in one piece, because if I find one hair missing, I will make sure you and your friends suffer" With that said, X grad his hover bike and looked at Zero before going.

"I will make you there as soon as I am done with this idiot" Zero grinned, crashing his hands together into a fits. "Now about a certain reploid…" Zero started, walking towards the Maverick.

----

Axl, who was still looking for a way out, closed his eyes and tried to think a way out. "Damn it…" Axl said, running towards the cell bars once again only to fail on his attempt. He though since he was a reploid he could knock it out but the bars prove to be much stronger than he was. Axl cursed, he wanted to get out badly, he could feel his air supply running low, even though he was a reploid they were only certain temperatures he could take. "So this is what she meant, if I am alive by the time she comes back…"

Finally giving up, Axl sunk to his knees and place both his arms around his head, "Damn it…" Axl cursed again. His time was limited, if he didn't get out who knows what may happen…Would X be mad at him? Would Zero be mad at him for dying this way? No, no this was no time to think about those thoughts.

Gathering what little strength he had within, he grad the wall behind him and push himself up, focusing his attention towards the bars. He had little time to act…but he had to make sure he would get out, even if it's the last thing he does.

----

Finally reaching the abandon building, X put his hover bike to the side and began to walk towards the entrance. 'This must be the place' X thought, walking pass the broken doors, looking around he put his scanner up to look around. "Where is he…?" X spoke out loud, looking, searching for any clue. Making a sharp face turn, X jumps from his current location to another, getting his buster canon ready for action.

"Who's there?" He demanded for answers but only found laughter.

"Well, well didn't think we would meet again X…" The voice spoke, moving away from the shadow from where it attacked. "It's been how many years now?" She smiles.

"Iris…So the rumors were true, you are alive!"

"Would you actually listen to rumors X? You don't seem like the type to do so…" Another smile.

"Where is he…?"

"Now changing the subject? Wow you sure have changed X….but if you must know, the kid is still alive…just depends how long he has to live that counts."

"How…long?" X mumble, getting ready to run.

"But before you get to him, how about a little fight?" She asks.

"I don't have time for that!"

"At least that much hasn't changed about you." Getting herself ready, she takes out two large swords, one on each hand. "If you defeat me I will tell you where he is, but if you don't, well…I will leave that to your imagination."

Recharging his buster, X gave one last look at her before closing his eyes, he had to fight her in order to know where exactly Axl was located but at the same time he didn't want to fight her. Being Iris didn't help him either, Zero was suppose to do this fight not him…but he couldn't go back to get him just for this. Opening his eyes once again his mind was set; he was going to fight this time, not for his sake but for Axl. He just hopes by the time he was done, Axl was still alive….

He hopes…

-To be continued-

I am not very good at making fighting scene, especially for reploids but I will try my best next chapter. Again sorry for the long wait. Like always, Reviews are nice. :D


End file.
